Scary Stories
by Angel's Star
Summary: Scary things really do happen, right? Well, these are true stories of some things that really have happened to my friends and family. R&R, please.
1. The Cat

A/N: Hi and welcome to my horror stories. Even as I write this, I have no clue what I'm gonna call this story. Lol. Well, there was your humor for the story. I do suggest that you watch "Signs" or some other creepy movie before you read these. It adds to the scariness. Oh, and if you have a black and white cat, just skip this chapter and read the next one. R&R, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. I mentioned "Signs", so I don't own that either. Or any other scary movie, for that matter.

Note: This is a true story. It happened to my friend, Meredith. So thanks, Meredith, for letting me use this as a story.

Chapter 1.

The Cat

West City is a pretty big place. Nobody expected what happened to happen to them. But it did. Who knew that it could do so much for being so little...

It had been a nice day for the Briefs family. It was nice and sunny and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This had to be a perfect day. But, now it was getting dark and time for everybody to go to bed. Well, everybody except for two half-Saiyans.

"Can't I please stay up, Mom?" Bra asked. She was seven years old and was beginning to want to stay up as late as Trunks.

"Ok, fine," Bulma said as she finally gave in. "Trunks, you'll need to take care of her and make sure she gets to bed."

"Yes, Mom," Trunks said as he rolled his eyes.

"You'd better take care of her, boy," Vegeta said as he cast a death glare at Trunks.

"Yes, Dad," there was no eye roll. No sarcasm in his comment. He wouldn't dare do that around Vegeta. No way.

So, after Bulma and Vegeta went to bed, Trunks took Bra down stairs. He planned on watching a movie, or something. Bra planned on watching a tape her Mommy had bought her. It was called "The Little Pink Pony". It had little kid written all over it. So, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Vegeta, Trunks went along with it and let his little sister watch the movie. She would fall asleep half way through it anyway.

-------

Bra didn't fall asleep half way through the movie. There was five more minutes of the pony movie and then Trunks could finally put her to bed. His sanity would return soon after it was over.

"Did you hear that?" Bra suddenly asked. Her tone was serious and she was looking toward the window.

"Hear what?" Trunks asked while following her gaze.

"Scratching," she said.

Trunks knew the look on her face. She was not kidding around. When she got that look, something was about to happen. Usually, it was bad.

"I didn't hear anything," he said while trying to keep his voice calm. "The movie's almost over, so why don't you just forget the scratching and finish watching it."

"Ok," she said hesitantly.

__

There. Problem solved. Now she won't be scared and Dad won't kill me. Trunks thought.

"There is was again," Bra said as she looked at the window again.

The older half-Saiyan rolled his eyes and stopped the movie. Sure enough, there was scratching. It was coming from right outside the window, but how come he couldn't hear it before? Then, it quit. The two half-Saiyans were left sitting there. Listening. But not another sound was heard.

__

We're both getting a little jumpy. Trunks thought. _I'll just suggest going to bed._

"Lets go to bed," Bra said quickly.

__

At least she wants to go to bed. He thought. _Now I won't haft'a force her and get Dad mad at me._

The two walked up stairs in silence. The young girl had forgotten all about the movie and Trunks was happy about that. Bra walked into her room and laid down on her bed.

"G'night," she said as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"G'night," Trunks said as he walked down the hall and to his room. As soon as he laid down, he fell asleep.

-------

__

A little pink pony ran up to Bra. The girl smiled happily as she climbed on. She rode over the pink mountains and under beautiful rainbows that dropped candy. Everything was perfect. The pony trotted up to a nice shady tree and stopped. The girl climbed off and sat down.

"Everything is so peaceful," Bra sighed.

"Yeah," the pony said as she sat down beside the girl.

"After we rest up a bit, we can explore the rest of the Pink Valley," she said. "Then we can get something to eat and then-"

"I wuv you," the pony said.

"Um, yeah. I love you too," Bra said. She was a little disturbed that this wasn't the pony's voice. "And anyway we can-"

"I wuv you."

"Yeah. As I was saying, we can-"

"I wuv you."

"Will you stop saying that?"

"I wuv you. I wuv you. I wuv you. I wuv you."

"Stop it!" Bra shouted as she sat up in her bed. It had all been a dream. But why did the pink pony keep telling her that she loved her? There was only one solution. "DADDY!"

But Vegeta didn't come running like he normally would. Something was wrong.

Bra jumped out of bed and ran to her parent's room. Neither of them were there. The little girl ran to Trunks' room. He wasn't there either. She turned around and bumped into some one. She screamed, but realized it was Trunks!

"Don't go down stairs," he said.

"Why?"

"Dad told me not to let you down stairs."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Bra ran around her brother and headed for the stairs. Trunks grabbed her and picked her up.

"Take me down stairs!" She ordered.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," he said as he walked down stairs.

Trunks took her around to the back door where they saw Bulma and Vegeta standing there. They were both staring at something. The boy put his sister down and she ran over to her Dad. He didn't even notice her. Bra looked down and saw a pretty black and white cat. It sat there looking up at them and waging its tail playfully. It looked right at Bra and said, "I wuv you."

The girl screamed and ran to Trunks. He picked her up and walked a bit closer to the door. The cat stood up and began to hiss. It moved to a corner and its fur began to stand on end. Its eyes got wide. So wide you could see the blood veins. It took a deep breath and screamed so loudly that the whole family had to cover their ears.

All the dogs began to bark and all the cats went wild. They climbed up trees, scratched their owners, and did anything that they could use their claws with. The bats that had been out eating flew far away. People nearby and far away turned on their lights and began to shout at each other.

When the black and white cat stopped screaming, Vegeta burst through the door and shot an energy blast at it. It ran away and the blast hit the ground. The Saiyan shot again, but hit a tree and set it on fire. Every time he shot at the cat, the blast hit something else. The cat looked back at the family and ducked under the bushes.

Every now and then, that cat will come back. Some times it will scream, and sometimes it won't. No matter what it does, it still creeps them all out. One day, Bra had a friend over and they both heard the faint, "I wuv you."

-------

A/N: I hope I gave you the creeps with this story. I'll say it again, this is a true story and it really happened to my friend, Meredith. If you don't believe that it's true, fine. I don't care. I just wanted to tell you again. So, please review.


	2. The Shadow

A/N: Welcome back to my creepy stories! When my friend told me this story, I didn't really want to stay home alone again. So, while you read this, make sure you're not home alone. Well, if you really want to be creeped out then make sure you're home alone. So, please R&R.

Disclaimer: I still don't own DB/Z/GT or Maddie. That's Heroine of Time's dog.

Note: This another true story. It happened to my friend Heroine of Time. You can find her at The perfect site for all you Malinkers and Marlinkers.

Chapter 2.

The Shadow

"But, Mom, I'm thirteen! Don't you think I'm old enough to stay home alone?"

"Well, all right, Goten. You can stay here." Chichi said. "If you need anything, Gohan is next door."

"Thanks, Mom!" Goten said as he hugged his Mom.

Chichi and Goku were going out for supper and Goten really didn't want to sit there and watch his parents make out. He was glad that his parents finally thought he was old enough to stay home alone. Took 'em long enough. But no way he'd say that to them.

"Gohan and Videl are next door if you need them," Chichi repeated. "And here's a list of numbers incase you need them."

"It's only for a few hours, Chichi," Goku said. "What could possibly happen?"

"I'm just being safe," she said. "You be careful, Goten."

"Yes, Mom," he said. "You two had better get down to the restaurant. I don't know how long they'll keep your reservation."

"That's right!" Goku shouted. "C'mon, Chichi! We can't keep them and all that food waiting!"

Before either of them could say another word, they were gone. Goten chuckled to himself as he closed the front door and locked it. He quickly made sure all the windows were shut and locked too. It's not like he couldn't defend himself if some one broke in; it's just that Chichi would be pretty mad at him if he didn't lock up. He ran to the back door and opened it. A brown and white Jack Russell Terrier walked in and looked up at him.

"Hey, Maddie," Goten said as he petted the dog. It's true. The Son family had finally gotten around to getting a dog. She was a sweet little dog at that. Chichi didn't allow her inside, but sometimes Goku and Goten let her in when nobody was looking. "Why don't we go watch some TV?"

Maddie didn't answer, but followed him happily to the living room. They flopped down onto the couch and Goten began channel surfing. He was still channel surfing when he heard a knock on the door. Maddie began to growl.

"It's only Gohan," the half-Saiyan reassured her. "C'mon and I'll show you."

The two walked to the front door and Goten opened it. He was right. There stood Gohan. Maddie stopped growling after she sniffed his pant leg.

"I see you let Maddie in again," the older of the two brothers said. "I won't tell Mom."

"Thanks," Goten sighed.

"I just came to tell you that I've got to run to West City," Gohan said. "I'll be back in about an hour. Videl is still at the house if you need her."

"Ok. 'Bye, Gohan."

"'Bye, Goten." With that, Gohan floated up in the air a bit and then set off in the direction of West City.

Maddie barked and growled a few times because she wasn't used to people flying yet. Goten scooped her up, closed the door again, and locked it.

"Why don't we finish channel surfing?" The boy suggested.

The dog cocked her head to one side as they made their way into the living room.

-------

After five more minutes of channel surfing, neither of them could find anything they wanted to watch. It was getting dark, so they decided to have a little supper.

"Ya know," Goten said as he tried to make his supper, "your food was a lot easier to make than mine is. All I had to do was pour it into a bowl!"

Maddie looked up at him. She had already finished her supper and was waiting to do something else.

"Maybe I'll just have some of your dog food," Goten said. "Yeah. That's what I'll do. Mom goes to the store everyday anyway."

The half-Saiyan reached into the bag of dog food and pulled out a hand full. He looked at it for a second and then ate it.

"Yuck!" He shouted. "How do you eat this stuff?!"

Maddie looked as though she had been insulted.

"Forget supper," he picked her up. "Let's go use Gohan's old computer."

-------

It took a few minutes for the old computer to finally start up. The thing had been around since who-knows-when. On top of taking forever to start up, it loaded super slow. During that long time, Goten nicknamed it the "Turtle". Maddie had made herself at home and helped herself to Gohan's old bed.

"All right!" Goten cheered. "Now I can go online and talk to Trunks!"

As soon as he got online, he saw an e-mail from Trunks. It said something about not being able to talk with him 'cause he got grounded.

"Just great," the half-Saiyan frowned. "What else is there to do?"

Then he heard something. It sounded like footsteps. How could that be? He had locked all the doors and windows, right? Goten quickly went around the house and checked all the door and windows. They were all locked. Maybe his ears had just been playing a trick on him.

"That was weird," he said as he sat back down in front of the computer.

Footsteps. He heard them again. Now he was sure it wasn't his ears. But he couldn't sense a life force.

"Do you hear that, Maddie?" He asked.

Maddie just looked up at him lazily. She obviously hadn't heard anything.

Goten slowly stood up. His legs felt weak. What if this was a new enemy who wanted to kill him? What if it was Trunks? It made sense. He wasn't able to talk with him and Trunks knew how to hide his life force easily.

"Trunks," Goten's voice came out like a squeak, "I know it's you. You can come out now."

Maddie looked up with a little concern. Her owner was going crazy.

"You scared me, ok?" He continued. "Come on out so we can both have a good laugh about it."

Maddie decided to ignore her owner and try to go to sleep. There were no other humans in this house. Why did he think there was?

"Maybe it was just that scary movie I watched last night," he said to the dog. "Right?"

She continued to ignore him. The half-Saiyan sat down and tried to convince himself that it was just the movie. There was no comfort in that.

The boy looked at Maddie again. She was sleeping easily. He looked down at the floor and saw a shadow of a man. He quickly looked up and saw a figure standing in the doorway. The boy yelped and jumped out of his seat. He blinked and the figure was headed right for him. He blinked again and it was gone. It was like it was never there.

Goten felt out of breath. Maddie was looking up at him. The boy sank to the floor and began to pant. Sweat was running down his face. The dog jumped off the bed and sat down beside him.

Nobody ever saw the figure again. Chichi thought Goten was just making things up. Nobody else had seen the figure. Except for one. Gohan failed to mention he had seen it when he was Goten's age and was home alone.

-------

A/N: Ceeeeeepy. Heroine of Time told me that when we were spending the night over at Rebecca's house. It really creeped me out because we were the only ones awake and it was like midnight. Well, I hope I managed to scare you guys again. Please review!


	3. Don't Go Downstairs

A/N: Oh wow! I can't believe how many reviews this fic has gotten! And only for two chapters! Thank you all so much for reviewing. And now for the next chapter! R&R.

Disclaimer: I say this over and over and it still hasn't changed. I still don't own DB/Z/GT. But I do own Stephanie.

Note: Again, this is a true story and it happened to my Uncle Tommy. This story scared me when I heard it. Just like all these others have.

Chapter 3.

Don't Go Downstairs

Stephanie Briefs sat at the kitchen table and watched her Mom cook. Bulma had never really been much of a cook. The girl dreaded the time when she would say, "Steph, would you come try this and make sure I put enough salt in there?" Of course she couldn't say no, or else Bulma would start her long rant about how nobody thought she was a good cook.

Steph sighed. The only reason she agreed to try some of the food was because there was nothing else to do. Trunks was over at Goten's house and Vegeta was in the Gravity Room.

__

Trunks should've stayed here. The half-Saiyan girl thought. _The only reason he left was because he knew Mom was cooking._

She pushed some of her black hair behind her ear. If she had worn her blue bandana, she wouldn't have had to worry about pushing her hair behind her ear. Too bad it was the victim of Trunks and Goten's recent prank. Let's just say it involved glue.

"Steph, would you come try this and make sure I put enough salt in there?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, Mom," she got up and walked to her.

Bulma handed her a spoon and Stephanie stuck it in the food.

__

Did that stuff just growl at me? She ignored the thought and took a bite. _Aaagh! Help! Water!_

"Do you like it?" The genius asked.

__

No.

"Yeah," she lied.

"Does it have enough salt?"

__

It has too much salt.

"It's perfect," the girl quickly gulped down a glass of water.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Yeah, uh, thanks," she said. "I'm gonna go see if the cleaning bot got all the glue off my bandana yet."

"Ok, dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

"Can't wait," Steph said to herself.

She quickly walked down a hall and rounded a corner. Up ahead was the cleaning bot with her bandana. The little robot held it out for her.

"Must be clean," she said. "Thanks."

She took it and tied it on. Since that had been taken care of, what was there to do now?

__

Don't go downstairs... A little voice in the back of her head said.

__

But I am downstairs. She argued. _What's wrong with that?_

But the little voice remained quiet.

-------

Supper went as expected. Bad. After eating a few bites of the food Steph had said was good, she and Vegeta made a mad dash for a bathroom. Bulma was confused. So, after explaining that the food was horrible, she went on that long rant about how nobody thought she was a good cook. It was a true rant, too. When she finished ranting, it was eight-thirty.

"I'll just go feed the animals," Steph said as she slipped out of the room.

"Yeah, you do that," Bulma said.

__

Don't go downstairs... That same little voice said.

__

I am_ downstairs._ She argued again as she grabbed the animal food bags. With all the cats and dogs they had, she just opened the food bags and dumped the food on the ground. For their dinos, she had to go into the basement and get their meat.

She walked to the automatic sliding glass door and shouted, "I've got food, guys!"

All was quiet and then there was a loud rumble. It got louder and louder until animals could be seen. The half-Saiyan poured their food on the ground and stepped back. The animals crowded around their food and began to eat. The dinosaurs waited for her to get their food.

One small puppy scrambled around the other dogs to find a place to eat. She fell, then got up, fell again, then looked up at her owner with those cute little puppy-dog eyes.

"C'mon, Cassie," Steph chuckled and picked her up. "Why don't we go get the dinosaur's food? If you be good, then you get a special treat."

The sliding glass doors opened and the two walked to the basement door. Cold air seemed to come out from under the door. The girl touched the doorknob and it felt cold.

__

Don't go downstairs! The voice in her head screamed.

She really wanted to turn back, but the dinosaurs needed their food too. All her instincts told her to be on guard. But for what, she wasn't sure.

For what seemed to be the longest time, she just stood there with her hand on the doorknob. Cassie looked up at her and barked.

"Ok, I'll go," she said quietly.

She gripped the knob and turned. The door silently slid open. She reached for the lights switch and found it. She pushed it up and looked down. Nothing was out of place. The freezer was to the right and a small hallway led to another bathroom. The couch was against another wall and a TV set across from it. So, if everything was all right, why did it feel so cold? Maybe the freezer hadn't been shut good when Bulma last used it.

Steph hesitantly started down the stairs. One step and then another. Cassie followed and seemed to sense that something was wrong. The girl looked down at the Cassie and then the puppy started to growl. The hairs on her back stood on end and her teeth were bared. Steph looked up and saw a man walking by in front of them. He had white hair that stuck out every where.

Stephanie screamed and Cassie began to bark. There were no windows or doors downstairs, so how did he get down there?

The man didn't seem to hear them. He walked down the small hallway, opened the bath room door, went in, and shut it behind him.

Steph regained her breath and made a small energy blast. If this guy was human, this would be enough to scare him. She leapt down the rest of the stairs and ran down the hall. Cassie followed and continued to bark and growl. The half-Saiyan threw the door open and looked around. There were no windows, but the man was gone. She gasped. Her legs felt like Jell-o.

"Th-that was a..." she paused, "a... ghost..."

Cassie growled at the empty room.

After that, the Briefs looked all over West City and tried to find the white haired man. Nobody believed Stephanie about it being a ghost. But all she knew was that she and Cassie both had seen it. They saw it go into the bathroom, but couldn't find it. Nobody ever saw that ghost again, though.

-------

A/N: And there you guys go. Another scary story. I hope you enjoy this one too. My Mom told me this story when my little bro and my Dad had gone in Sub-way. We waited for them out in our van. Oh, I don't own Jell-o either. (remember I mentioned it? "Her legs felt like Jell-o.") Please review!


	4. You

A/N: I know I said I would update real soon, but I didn't. And this time I'm caught without an excuse (whimpers like a hurt puppy). I was just too lazy to get off my butt and write a new chappie to somethin'. But! I have started the next chappie of Trick or Treat! Yup. I did. So, please enjoy. **(PS. This chappie may be a little shorter than the others. And one more thing, if you don't like the name Bra used for Bulla/Bura/ Bra, then (1) don't read this or (2) read this and don't flame me. Thanks)**

Disclaimer: You don't own DB/Z/GT and you know I don't either. Lets just leave it at that.

Note: This really happened to my friend Heroine of Time (I hope I spelled that right!). Thanks again for lettin' me use it.

Chapter 4

You

Fourteen year old Bra looked in the window of some store at some clothes. She already had them so she began to walk on and look around. This was another typical day for her.

"Mom," Bra said, "I don't see anything else I want. I guess we can go."

"All right, but first we have to run by the super market," Bulma said as they made their way outside.

"Why?" Bra whined.

"Because Goku and his family are coming over for super, remember?" Bulma said as she threw a capsule. The hover car popped out and the two climbed in.

Bra moaned and grumbled a bit, but finally she stopped. Nothing she could do or say would stop the Sons from coming over tonight.

"You want to wait out here in the car?" Bulma asked when they finally made it to the super market.

"Sure....."

-------

After five minutes of waiting, Bra decided to turn on the radio. She couldn't get any good stations, so she turned it off.

One minute passed. Then two and three. The radio turned back on own its own. Bra screamed when she heard it. People passing by stopped and stared because the girl had her window down when she screamed.

__

Calm down, Bra. She thought to herself. _You must've knocked it or something and it came on._

Sure, that sounded reasonable as she reached down to turn it off, but the fact was she hadn't been anywhere near knocking it when the thing turned on.

She pushed the power button, but it didn't turn off. There wasn't any static either. Just clicks and something that sounded like the wind blowing slightly. She leaned down closer to it to hear it better but-

"BRA!!"

The girl screamed again and looked around. Bulma was standing at the door with her hands full. Bra opened the door and apologized.

"I had been standing there yelling at you for two whole minutes!" Bulma said angrily, but softened her tone. "Was everything ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Bra lied.

"You just looked dazed, is all," Bulma said as she started the hover car.

__

Maybe I didn't knock it after all...... Bra thought as they started home.

-------

"Grab some bags, will ya?" Bulma called as Trunks walked out to greet them.

"Not all clothes, I see," he joked.

"Not this time," Bra said.

"Trunks, where's your sister?" Bulma asked. "She needs to come help us too."

"I think Steph went out somewhere to go train," Trunks shrugged.

As Bulma and Trunks walked inside, Bra picked up a few bags of stuff and began to follow them.

__

Don't leave me! Her mind was shouting to her Mom and brother. She wasn't sure why she was thinking that, though. _Please come back!_

She felt the wind blowing, but didn't see the leaves on the trees move.

__

Come back! Her mind shouted again.

The wind began to blow harder and the girl began to walk faster.

"Wait up!" She yelled. She was so shocked to have said the out loud, but she didn't care.

Something was behind her. Bra whirled around and dropped the bags. Nothing was there. A few people walked by on the sidewalk and cars zoomed by. Nothing out of the ordinary.

__

Calm down! She ordered herself. _Why are you so scared anyway? There's nothing to be afraid of._

Bra slowly picked up the bags she dropped and started walking to Capsule Corp. Something was behind her. This time she screamed, but didn't turn around.

"You." Something whispered. The voice was dry and raspy.

Bra whirled around and kicked at.......thin air. Nothing but air was behind her. Not a thing that could whisper something to her. Her heart pounded and she was out of breath. Something out there was playing games with her, and she didn't like it at all.

She ran as fast as she could the rest of the way to CC and told everybody what had happened. Bulma called the police and Trunks and Vegeta went outside to look around. Nobody found anything. The police said it was probably just the wind. Nobody really knew what happened.....

-------

Sitting high in a tree in the front yard of Capsule Corp sat a dark figure. It laughed as it watched the police, Vegeta, and Trunks search for whatever scared Bra. As the police left the house, the figure laughed even harder and said in a dry raspy voice, "You're next."

-------

****

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I know it was shorter, but I thought it was good. Heroine of Time, I know I added a few things on, but it made a good story right? Anyway, Heroine of Time and I know what it was that scared Bra, do you? (no flames, please!)


	5. You're Never Alone

A/N: I see I've gotten some flames for my story here 'cause people don't think it's scary or they don't believe it's true. Whatever. Believe what you want. I get to roast my marshmallows now! Yummy!

Disclaimer: (looks up from roasting her marshmallows) What I'm about to tell you probably shouldn't be said in the first place, but...I don't own DB/Z/GT... (continues roasting marshmallows) You didn't hear it from me!

Note: This is probably gonna be another short chap, but once again, it's true. It happened to a girl I know.

Chapter 5

You're Never Alone

"I have looked over all your papers last weekend and I must say I'm impressed with some of them," Mrs. Weatherston, the teacher, said as she handed the papers to the correct owner. "Of course, some of you did better than others."

A snicker ran through the class.

The bell rang which signaled the end to the class and the mad dash for the door began. The teacher called something to the class, but was quickly forgotten as the school week ended.

Pan gathered up her schoolbooks and walked quickly by the teacher's desk at the front of the room, but she had been spotted.

"Pan, may I speak to you for a moment?" She asked.

"Sure," the girl said with a quick glance at the clock, which hung on the wall behind the teacher. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you did a wonderful job writing this paper," she said with a smile. "You have quite an imagination! I really liked the part where the three explorers battled the bad guy on another planet. And what detail! Again, you did a great job writing this paper."

"Thanks," the girl said with a sheepish grin. "I'm glad you liked it so much."

"Well, you certainly deserve this A," Mrs. Weatherston said. "I can see how much hard work you put into it."

Pan thanked her once more with the famous Son grin on her face and left the classroom for the last time that week.

_Who knew Mrs. Weatherston was into that kind of stuff?_ The part Saiyan girl thought with a snicker. _And who would've thought that something that happened to me over the summer would get me an _A?

"Hey, c'mon, Pan!" A friend called from down the hall.

"Coming!" She called back as she snapped out of her thoughts.

-------

"I'm so proud of you, honey!" Videl said happily to her daughter.

"You did such a great job!" Chichi said as she gave her granddaughter a hug.

Pan's cheeks turned a bright red as she tried to escape her grandma's "bear hug". "Thanks I'm glad I got an A too."

"It's great but why'd you write about that?" Goku asked. "Wouldn't she figure it out?"

"No," Pan said as she was released from the hug. "I changed all the names so she wouldn't know. She just thought I used my imagination for it."

After more praise from her family, the girl decided to put away the paper and help her grandma with supper. But when she went into her room, she felt something different. Something almost evil.

She shuddered as she shoved the paper into a notebook and quickly shut the door behind her.

-------

The praise had finally died down, much to Pan's relief. It was getting rather annoying. But she would have begged for more if only it would have taken away the thought that kept tugging at her mind. The thought that something was about to happen.

"Could you pass the rice, Pan?" Goten asked from across the table.

"Oh sure," she snapped back to reality and quickly handed the bowl to her uncle.

"Thanks," he said as he piled the rice onto his plate.

"No problem," she said quietly as she took a small bite of food. Her appetite was gone.

"And when I went to the store, you wouldn't believe who I saw!" Videl continued her story that Pan barely heard a word of.

Gohan noticed his daughter's behavior and knew it wasn't like her not to listen to what Videl had to say. He decided to ask her about it after supper. But now was the time to enjoy supper with the family.

As soon as everyone got done, Pan helped her Mom and grandma collect the dishes while her uncle and grandpa went outside for an after dinner fight. Gohan waited patiently for his daughter to finish helping before he pulled her away.

"Is everything all right?" He asked in a concerned manner.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you acted worried or scared during supper and you hardly touched your food," he explained. "I'm just making sure you're ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "I just had something on my mind is all. Something my friend said."

Gohan looked her in the eye for a few minutes, the said, "All right. I'm glad you're ok."

The girl smiled, but didn't really believe her Dad bought the lie.

The half-Saiyan father left his daughter, but didn't believe the lie she just told him. Maybe she would tell him the truth later. For now, though, he didn't bother her about it.

-------

"Good night, sweetie," Videl kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Night, Mom," Pan said with a nervous smile on her face. Good thing the lights were out and her Mom couldn't see it.

"If you need anything, I'm right down the hall," she seemed to sense her daughter's nervousness. This was the first time in years she had said that. Pan last remembered her Mom telling her that every night when the part Saiyan girl had been afraid of monsters.

"Kay," she said uneasily as Videl left the room and partially shut the door behind her.

The part Saiyan girl listened as her Mom's footsteps faded down the hall. She heard her telling Gohan good night and then everything was quiet.

The pale moon light cast it's cold glow into the room and made the shadows of normal objects look strange. But oddly enough, the girl was glad for what little light it offered. It gave her a better chance of seeing if anything was sneaking up on her.

She heard a thump and held her breath. The door opened as she heard small footsteps on the carpet. It was getting closer to the bed. Something jumped onto the covers and landed on her legs. She let out a whimper and saw her cat looking at her with its two big green eyes.

"Kiko, you scared me!" She reached out a hand and the cat began to purr. "At least I have company now..."

The cat nuzzled the girl's hand and meowed softly. Pan smiled as the cat lay down next to her.

It was two A.M. when Pan was awakened by another thump. This time louder. Kiko was gone. The room seemed to get colder. The part Saiyan girl felt vulnerable since she was laying on her stomach. She began to turn when she felt an icy cold hand on her shoulder. She was flipped over in bed and saw a dark figure looming over her.

She tried to catch her breath, but couldn't. The figure was much larger than she was. Its glowing red eyes seemed to stare into her soul. She couldn't move or look away. The room seemed to get smaller and she started to smother. But just as soon as the figure appeared, it was gone.

Pan sat up and looked around franticly, but all she saw was Kiko walking into the room again.

-------

**A/N:** So it wasn't much shorter, but I hope you liked it. I guess I sort of left you guys to figure out what the figure was. But anyway, subject change! lol I'm working on this new and awesome DBZ story! Here's a preview:

"There are four beings that control the weather," Mr. Popo explained to the Saiyans. "Wind, Rain, Light, and Snow. If something affects even one of them, they all are affected. And by the looks of it, something evil has gotten to one or more of them."

-------

"Hey who's that?" Goten asked as he pointed to...nothing.

"The heat's gettin' to ya," Trunks said as he sipped his lukewarm soda.

"No, wait," Stephanie said as she looked hard at where Goten pointed. "I see her too."

Trunks squinted hard and a figure came into view...

-------

"Why'd you call me away!" The being almost shouted. "I almost had the black haired girl!"

"Silence!" He shouted. "There is still one who would defeat you if you killed his friends and family."

-------

"Oh my gosh!" The girl with brown hair almost screamed. "It's Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Stephanie, and Raven! Can I have your autographs!"

The girl's friend and brother hurried up to the group as well before the Saiyans left. A few of the other teens also gathered around the small group of worriers just before it began to snow...

-------

**A/N:** One last author's note. I promise. Just tell me what you thought of this preview, ok? Now please review!


End file.
